Cascade de Mare/Relationships
This page is comprised of Cascade de Mare's relationships with characters she has interacted with. Family |boxstyle_TRI=background-color: #0D004C; |boxstyle_UNA=background-color: #0D004C; |boxstyle_CAS=background-color: #EC008C;}} Neptune Cascade is the youngest child and only daughter of Neptune and his wife, Salacia. Cascade loves her father greatly and shows high respect for him. While he doesn't show it, Neptune adores Cascade and loves to spoil her. It's amazing that she isn't a spoiled brat and no one knows how that is. Salacia Cascade loves her mother very much and goes to her for female help. Salacia taught her how to be a lady/princess but also how to fight. She didn't care that in some places, princesses were not taught how to fight, she was going to teach her only daughter how to defend herself. In their kingdom, Salacia was not going to have her daughter be a damsel. Triton Out of her three older brothers, Triton is the one Cascade interacts with the most. The exact note of their relationship is unknown but it's a guess that they behave and act like normal siblings: bicker, fight, everything. Brothers Cascade has 2 other brothers, but they are not known by name. As the youngest in the family, it's quite possible that her two other brothers moved out of the home, she doesn't know. *They are named River and Capsian in any modernish AU. *#Superhero AU: Justice Academy *#Pokémon AU Juniper Regina Juniper is one of Cascade's many first cousins and one of the ones she gets along fairly well with. She is the daughter of her aunt Juno, yet the stepdaughter to her Uncle Jupiter...yeah her family is weird. She doesn't care that Juniper was born out of marriage, but she does find her cousin's sleeping around a bit on the crazy side, she loves her cousin nevertheless. Juniper is also one of the few people Cascade lets to call her Cassi. Julius Jove Julius is another one of Cascade's first cousins, her uncle Jupiter's son, her aunt Juno's step-son/nephew? Cascade is already confused as crap with her uncles and aunts relationship/marriage. But any event, Cascade loves her cousin but finds it hard to communicate with him. Vesper Divitiae One of Cascade's best friends is her first cousin Vesper, son of Pluto. Cascade shares a very close and strong bond with their cousin and is extremely protective over him. She loves him dearly and will fight anyone that makes fun of them, especially since Vesper is just coming out as trans. She hates it when they get insecure and depressive and does all she can to help them. Apolline and Marisol Helios Apolline and Marisol, or as she calls them "Apolla" and "Mari", are her first cousins once removed...or simple terms, her Cousin Apollo's kids, who she, in turn, calls her Nieces. Cascade finds her family so freaking confusing and just calls the ones her age "cousins", rather than their correct term. She gets along well with the twins and doesn't even care that they are part Greek and part Roman, she finds that unique about them. Blaze Vulcan Blaze is Cascade's best friend and her first cousin once removed...or some crap. Cousins is easier for Cascade to remember. Cascade was there from the start when Blaze wasn't sure about their gender and even supported them when they went to get the change to turn female from male. Cassi continues to check in on Blaze since she had a small bout of depression before coming out and transitioning. Blaze is one of the only people allowed to call Cascade Cassi. The Imperial Legionnaires The Legionnaires are Cascade's extended family. She finds her family extremely confusing and crazy, especially considering her Uncle Jupiter married her Aunt Juno (weird). She has many first cousins, ranging from Uncle Jupiter and Aunt Juno's kids to well everyone. Some of her first cousins are Apollo, Diana, Mercury, Mars, Bellona, Juventas, and Vulcan. Due to her being younger than some of her cousins, she calls them Aunts and Uncles, or just by the first name. Through them, she has various nieces and nephews (technically first cousins once removed). Cascade is relatively related to everyone, and it confuses the crap out of her sometimes. Members of her extended family include, but are not limited to Mirabella Lunari - adoptive daughter of Diana, and Alexander Conqueror - son of Mars. Friends Marina Reef Despite her temper, Cascade gets fairly well with the daughter of Poseidon. (WIP) Jasper Raiden As the saying goes "Opposites Attract", it really works, in a platonic way. Jasper and Cascade's first meeting was awkward and unsure, due to them possessing opposite elements (water and lightning), plus Jasper being shy and Cascade not. Somehow, the two were able to work things out and Cascade becomes an older protective sister to Jasper. And more surprisingly, Cascade has never lost her temper with Jasper, which has shocked quite a bit of Cascade's family, the Imperial Legionnaires, where Cascade is known for having a temper. Silje Spearbringer Cascade is also good friends with Silje, the daughter of a Valkyrie. People find it confusing that she, short-tempered Cascade, was able to become friends with the shy Valkyrie to be. Cascade finds it confusing too but doesn't care. She finds Silje someone she can confide with that isn't her family - and most of her friends are her family which gets annoying. Cascade also enjoys hanging with Silje and her Valkyrie Sisters, loving to have more female fighters. Acquaintances In technical terms, Cascade is acquaintances with any and all Ocean/Water Deities. She doesn't call them friends, but allies. Enemies Cascade doesn't have any enemies that she knows as of right now. Pets Seabiscuit A gift from her father, Cascade owns a black stallion named Seabiscuit. Cascade loves her stallion and is very protective over him. Current Cascade later bonds to one of Jasper's Water Dragons, who she names Current when she wants to get closer to her crush Keahi, who is very into dragons. Romance At first, Cascade thought she was straight as Apollo (Roman)'s arrow, but upon meeting Keahi Kīlauea when she joined Jasper to go to the Dragon Stables, she reconsidered what she was. She later identifies herself as panromantic. She finds the child of Pele simply amazing and not just their abilities with their dragon. Cascade doesn't even care that they are her element opposite. Keahi Kīlauea After meeting thanks to Jasper, Keahi and Cascade began to meet up and just talk and be friends. Unknown to Keahi, Cascade bonded to one of Jasper's water dragons in order to learn more about Keahi and to see why she loves dragons so much. Category:Subpages